what a temptress
by panda.exe
Summary: for a foolish girl protecting their crush, she's not bad.


Shadow looks down at the chaos emerald in his hand. Why was it so easy to steal from these excuses for human beings? They couldn't even protect a chaos emerald away from anybody in the bank. How disappointing. He keeps walking on the streets from the bank as he glances at the green emerald that was shining. Dr. Eggman needed this for one of his inventions. What could it be? To destroy the world? Or maybe… To destroy that faker Sonic? Oh, he'll love that, a lot. The ultimate life form still has that haunting picture of that cocky blue hedgehog smiling at him on his mind. It's disgusting. Everything about made him feel so angry. He had so much hatred in his heart for the faker. He couldn't wait until he meets his demise.

He hoped so when he's working with Dr. Eggman along with the bat lady Rouge. He didn't trust the Rouge, to be honest, she didn't seem like someone who will have the pleasure to destroy the world in front of her. She's more like a thief than anything. Oh but Shadow? He loved to see this world burned down. Humans didn't deserve this after the pain they caused him and Maria. He needs to grant that wish to Dr. Eggman, so he could grant the wish to Maria as well.

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts when there was a pink hedgehog in front of him. She didn't look happy. She was holding something behind her too. ''Where do you think you're going with that chaos emerald?'' She asked seriously at him. Did he saw her somewhere before? He feels like he did.

Shadow glances at the chaos emerald and back at the girl. ''I'm stealing it.'' He decided to be blunt. He got nothing to hide. What can she do anyway? Kill him? That could have made him laugh if he was alone right now. As much as he likes to cause chaos- he didn't want to fight the girl, he didn't want his time to be wasted on such a fool like her. ''Get out of my way before you're no longer safe.'' The black hedgehog warned her and tried to walk away from her but she pulls out her hammer in his way to stop him from walking.

…This is how it's going to be, huh?

His red eyes move to look at her serious face expression. Is she so determined to stop him?

He didn't move, neither did she. ''I promise to my boyfriend Sonic that I will stop you no matter what!'' Amy announced with no fear in her tone. She wanted to make Sonic proud by stopping the problem on her own. She was tired of staying to the side to let Sonic protect her when she could try to protect him too! Of course, she enjoys being saved by Sonic. But she wants to show to her lovely hero that she deeply cares about him by stopping the black hedgehog that looks like him. His a copy cat and the reason why everyone thinks Sonic is ''evil'' all of the sudden!

Boyfriend? The faker is her boyfriend? That's laughable. What girl wanted to be the girlfriend of some kind of faker? Wait a minute… He does know her. He remembered her now. This is the same pink hedgehog that hugged him from behind when he was discussing the plan with Dr. Eggman and Rouge before she ran away out of fear. Oh. No wonder this warm feeling in his heart didn't leave him alone. Something was up with him ever since he received that hug.

Shadow knew that hug wasn't for him. It was for the faker. It's disgusting how he liked the hug.

He's not going to let that little scenario affect him entirely. This stupid girl was getting in his way. ''Your boyfriend? You mean the faker?'' Shadow teased darkly at her, he succeeds when Amy furrows her eyebrows at him.

Faker?! How dare he call Sonic a faker?! He was the faker! ''Excuse you! Sonic is not a faker! He's a hero unlike you who's stealing a chaos emerald! A-and… He's not actually my boyfriend, he's soon to be my boyfriend… But that's beside the point! You're the faker!'' Amy said pointing him in his chest.

Shadow looks down at her pointing his white hair on his chest and then back at her slowly without changing his facial expression. She's not even his boyfriend. What's the point of her risking her life for a hedgehog that was going to die soon? Even though she was trying to stop him, he pitied her for what she's doing. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was blinded by love.

It's truly sad if the faker doesn't feel the same way about her. Shadow wasn't going to attack her. He's not going to waste time fighting with her. ''You're ignorant. I admit… I admire your dedication to protecting him. But your protection will be for nothing after he's defeated. He's not even your boyfriend. So why you're blind?'' Shadow said as he tried to walk pass by her but she continues to block his path when she put her hammer in front of him again. Shadow looks at her to see that she was blushing and looked upset. Is it what he said that hurt her?

''Y-you're wrong. He'll beat you like how he beat Dr. Eggman every time!'' Amy said as her handling with the hammer was shaking. How could he say these things with that oblivious look?! He knows exactly what he was doing, trying to make her feel bad! He did make her feel upset… Sonic doesn't love her. Sonic sees her as a fangirl that he ran away from and friend of course. Sonic wasn't into getting himself in relationships, he loved to be a hero and that was just perfect for him. Amy couldn't change that. Even though she loved Sonic so much, she couldn't force Sonic to be his girlfriend and sometimes… She wishes she could to do that. To force him to be with her. She wants to be with him so badly but she can't. She never will. So… Doing this was fine with her. She wanted to protect him too.

Because it will show that she loves him. Or at least trying to message him that she does by her actions alone.

Shadow wasn't convinced. How sad is she to be around with that blue furball? He wanted to laugh. He wasn't planning on losing against the faker. ''That's cute. Now move.'' Shadow asked rudely trying to walk past her but she went in his way instead of putting her hammer to stop him. ''No!'' Amy said placing her hands in her hips, she wasn't going to let him get away with the chaos emerald!

''Did you just said no?'' Shadow turned darkly at her demands. Like if he was stabbing her heart with his eyes.

''Y-yes you hear me, I ain't moving! I'm staying right here!'' Amy responded as she keeps eye contact with him.

After one minute of them being quiet, suddenly Shadow grabbed her hammer to bring their faces close to each other. If he leans closer to her, their lips will touch. Shadow had a straight look on his face while Amy was looking at him with widened eyes. What was happening?! Amy felt her cheeks getting warm. Why they were so close?! The only thing she could hear was her heartbeats going faster as they stand there. She didn't dare to say anything to him as she keeps looking at his red eyes. Oh my god, these red eyes...

''I'm going to ask you again. _Move_.'' Shadow said as Amy was still surprised at what he did. She was speechless!

It's exactly the reaction he wanted out of her too. ''I-I… Huh… I…'' Amy stuttered as she was trying to find the words she wanted to tell him but she couldn't. Her words were stuck in her throat as they were so close to their faces. She was completely defeated and they didn't even have to fight to make that happen.

Shadow smirks as she stood speechless beneath him. That's more like it. ''Good girl.'' He mocked her as he moves the hammer to the side to make her body move away from his path. She was finally out of the way. Amy stood there still in shock. She felt embarrassed and… Seduced! How did that even happen?!

''See you later, pinky.'' Shadow looks at her still with the smirk on his face and looks away to proceed to walk away.

''P-pinky?'' Amy asked herself almost afraid, she was blushing so much right now. This wasn't supposed to happen!

The black hedgehog was proud of himself how that turned out. She was completely out of guard and perhaps… Seduced. He was definitely going to see her again. Obviously without the faker by her side.


End file.
